


Galaxy

by Crying_Angel



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, POV Male Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Angel/pseuds/Crying_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они знакомятся в университете и незаметно для себя становятся друзьями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Феник на Фикатон №3 – Rising Sun.

Кажется, впервые они увиделись на первом курсе, на какой-то из совместных пар. Точнее сказать теперь уже невозможно, да и при всем своем желании, Ючон бы не вспомнил такую мелочь. Тогда у него были совершенно другие интересы, и он не развлекался рассматриванием лиц всех счастливчиков, поступивших на факультет в одном с ним потоке.  
В любом случае, их дороги раз и навсегда пересеклись примерно через год, когда первую и вторую группы объединили после отсева первогодок, считавших, что если они поступили, то все самое сложное позади. Как оказалось, учиться тоже иногда надо, о чем некоторые из них поняли слишком поздно.  
На первой совместной паре творился настоящий бардак. Ребята знакомились, рассаживались, менялись местами, и как-то так во всей этой суматохе получилось, что привычно опоздавшего к началу занятия Ючона оттеснили к последнему ряду. Прямо возле прохода было свободное место, и он плюхнулся на него не раздумывая. По крайней мере, хоть этот вопрос отпал и можно теперь просидеть остаток пары, поплевывая в потолок – полноценного занятия уже точно не будет, значит, пора бы и расслабиться. И обратить внимание на соседей. Осмотревшись, пришлось с печалью констатировать, что грудастых блондинок (ну, или брюнеток, в конце-то концов) в поле зрения не наблюдается, зато справа имеется длинная тощая жердь в очках, уткнувшаяся в книгу.  
«Вот бля, это только мне могло так повезти, чтобы в первый же день нарваться на ботана... Ясно теперь, почему такое чудесное место в хвосте комнаты было свободно».  
Ючон украдкой оглянулся, и уже было собрался сделать перебежку на другой ряд, как вдруг ботаник закрыл книгу, стянул очки с носа и развернулся к нему, протягивая руку:  
\- Привет, я Шим Чанмин. Кажется, с сегодняшнего дня будем сидеть вместе? – ну как тут не ответить на вежливость?  
\- Пак Ючон, для друзей просто Микки. - И он неожиданно для себя самого ответно пожимает руку и представляется.  
Наверное дело в том, что он все еще слишком сонный, решает Ючон чуть попозже. Но глаза Чанмина без очков странно притягивают взгляд, и Микки отвлеченно думает о том, что этому парню стоит носить линзы.

***

\- Ни черта не понимаю… - Микки расстроено ерошит волосы левой рукой, постукивая карандашом по крышке библиотечного стола. Обычно новые темы даются ему без особых проблем, но в этот раз попался крепкий орешек. И что с ним делать было непонятно – проверочный тест завтра, а он до сих пор не продвинулся дальше первого абзаца.  
\- Чего именно не понимаешь? – Чанмин появляется справа совершенно неожиданно, как чертик из табакерки, садится на свободный стул напротив, сгружая свои учебники на парту. – Что там у тебя вызывает сложности? Могу помочь, у меня родители педагоги, еще в школе научили, как материал правильно подавать для более легкого восприятия.  
Ючон заторможено рассматривает яркую перламутровую пуговицу на воротнике рубашки Чанмина, а затем, словно нехотя, медленно переворачивает книгу вверх тормашками, подчеркивая карандашом название темы.  
\- Правило Лопиталя? – Чанмин удивленно приподнимает брови, и Микки внезапно становится стыдно. Да, он проспал это занятие по высшей математике, но кто же знал, что он будет так тупить над пропущенным материалом? И теперь, смущенно глядя на трещинку в столешнице, Ючон расстроено бубнит что-то про неудачные попытки доказательства и путаницу в неопределенностях вида, на что Чанмин только усмехается и подтягивает к себе тетрадку с его заданиями.  
\- Ты неправильно применяешь здесь теорему Коши, - парню хватает пары секунд, чтобы определить погрешность в вычислениях, и вот он уже перечеркивает неверные расчеты, дописывая цепочку. – Смотри, записав тут определение предела отношения производных и обозначив последний через A, из полученного равенства выводим для конечного и бесконечного предела вот такие результаты…  
Микки тоскливо следит за мелькающим карандашом, но постепенно сам не замечает, как втягивается и начинает задавать уточняющие вопросы. Через полчаса он чувствует, что взмок похлеще, чем после пробежки, но результат активного мозгового штурма не заставляет себя ждать – задания подготовки к тесту теперь для него прозрачны как вода и варианты решений выстраиваются в голове логическими цепочками, остается только записать.  
\- Спасибо, - неожиданно для самого себя, Микки произносит то, что чувствует. И через секунду повторяет еще раз, стараясь хотя бы тоном показать, что он действительно признателен. – Спасибо, если бы не ты, завтра мне бы пришлось туго.  
Чанмин улыбается в ответ и открывает свои учебники:  
\- Ну, я рад, что полчаса не прошли для тебя даром. Обращайся. В конце концов, родители всегда говорили мне, что я гений и из меня выйдет идеальный педагог.  
Они смотрят друг на друга пару секунд, пока Микки не начинает давиться смехом – иногда его новый знакомый действительно выглядит долбанным ботаном, но, пожалуй, в этом есть свои плюсы.  
Чанмин рассерженно бьет его тетрадью по руке, потом отбрасывает ее в сторону и довольно ухмыляется, откинувшись на спинку стула.

***

\- Слушай, а ты вообще, где живешь? – Микки отвлекается от бессмысленного черкания карандашом в тетради и поворачивается к Чанмину. С того самого знакомства он так и не отсел за другую парту, о чем, в принципе, особо и не жалел – соседом парень оказался неконфликтным и никогда не вмешивался, чем бы Ючон на занятиях не развлекался.  
Чанмин поворачивает голову и моргает, переключаясь с объяснений лектора на вопрос Ючона. Тормозит пару секунд и, наконец, отвечает:  
\- В общежитии. Как и все остальные ребята, вообще-то.  
Микки заинтересованно уточняет:  
\- В общежитии? Которое в паре кварталов отсюда? Или ты о том, что на другом конце города?  
Чанмин косится на доску, на которой преподаватель начинает выводить длинную формулу по сегодняшней теме, и пытается одновременно писать и говорить:  
\- То, которое в паре кварталов отсюда. И, помнится мне, ты тоже там живешь, если ничего не изменилось за последние недели. Ну, или хотя бы хоть иногда заходишь ночевать после своего очередного загула.  
Микки удивленно молчит, потом немного пододвигается и наклоняет голову, пытаясь заглянуть Чанмину в лицо.  
\- Слушай, год живем в одном здании, а я тебя ни разу не видел.  
\- По-моему, ты обращал внимание только на девушек из первого блока. А студенты-стипендианты, обитающие в четвертом блоке, обычно мало кого интересуют дальше навешивания статуса «головастиков».  
\- Ну, на симпатичных студентов я тоже обычно обращаю внимание, кто ж знал, что ты из этих умников… - Уязвлено бубнит Микки себе под нос. – Слушай! А это правда, что у вас там комнаты индивидуальные? Ну, по комнате на ученика? Или всё врут и селят как нас, по двое-трое?  
Чанмин удивленно приподнимает брови и, вздохнув, откладывает ручку.  
\- Окей. Лекцию, я так понимаю, дописать ты мне все равно не дашь. Да, у нас индивидуальные комнаты. Так учиться никто не мешает, что позволяет нам становиться еще большими головастиками, - Микки слегка втягивает голову в плечи. – Не видел ты меня возможно еще и потому, что я часто засиживаюсь допоздна в библиотеках, а ты обычно не в состоянии высидеть хотя бы все основные пары, не говоря уже о дополнительных занятиях. Так что, когда я возвращаюсь вечером к себе, ты уже благополучно зависаешь в каком-нибудь местном клубе.  
\- Но-но, я попрошу! То, что я много развлекаюсь, еще не значит, что я не в состоянии сдать тесты! Я вообще-то все на лету схватываю!  
\- Угу, и едва-едва наскребаешь на экзаменах на проходные баллы, хотя явно мог бы стать одним из лучших учеников, уделяй ты побольше внимания учебникам и лекциям.  
Ючон сопит обиженно, не зная, что ответить, но потом переключается на другое и тут же забывает про обиду:  
\- Слушай, Чанмин, перед универом ты же в библиотеку не ходишь. Может, давай завтра вместе на пары двинем? А ты мне заодно дашь переписать конспект за следующую пару, хорошо? А я бы домой махнул, а то так тоскливо сидеть, нет сил уже…  
Чанмин лишь молча поднимает глаза к потолку и вздыхает. 

***

Встречи перед учебой со временем становятся почти традицией. Благодаря язвительным подколкам Чанмина, к моменту появления в университете, Ючон выглядит достаточно бодро и даже вполне адекватен на первых парах.  
Любимые темы для обсуждения Чанмина – компьютеры, новые фишки в интернете, очередные игрушки и программы, а так же, естественно, учеба, учеба и еще раз учеба – по мере возможного перебивались Ючоном, в подробностях описывающим достоинства новой знакомой и историями предыдущих бурных лет.  
\- И вот, значит, вытаскивает он мне эту хрень из сумки и сует прямо под нос, типа, зацени! – Ючон взмахивает руками и смешно надувает щеки, после чего его взгляд непроизвольно переползает на идущую впереди девушку в ярких желтых брюках, очень выгодно обтягивающих ее формы. Микки громко присвистывает и толкает Чанмина локтем в бок:  
\- Смотри, какая цыпочка!  
Девушка оглядывается на восклицание, окидывает их оценивающим взглядом и, заинтересованно улыбнувшись, подмигивает, на что Чанмин только скептически хмыкает и поправляет сумку на плече.  
\- Нет, ну я же серьезно, дружище, не куксись! – Ючон подбадривающе хлопает его по спине и, приобняв за плечи, негромко добавляет, – малышка что надо, и явно больше западает на высоких, тощих, симпатичных и язвительных брюнетов. Глупо упускать такой шанс, сказал бы я тебе.  
\- Ты бы лучше к тесту готовился. И у тебя еще доклад на пятницу не дописан. Точнее, не написан, - сухо напоминает Чанмин. – И я бы на твоем месте хоть немного почитал учебник по методике, потому что есть вероятность его включения в итоговый опрос. Ты и так дохрена занятий пропустил, я удивляюсь, как ты вообще все еще тут держишься. А то народ периодически отчисляют… Это типа такой тонкий намек.  
Микки со стоном цепляется за плечо друга, проклиная тот день, когда выбрал именно эту специальность. 

***

\- Что сегодня сдаем? – Ючон кидает пакет с тетрадью на пол и плюхается на него сверху, зябко кутаясь в куртку. На улице выпал первый снежок, а он как всегда в тонкой рубашке и осенних туфлях. – А то я даты помню, но название предмета из головы как-то совсем вылетело.  
\- Ты совсем страх потерял, мог бы хотя бы делать вид, что учишься! – Чанмин, не выдержав, повышает голос, почти срываясь на крик, больно пинает ногу друга и отворачивается. Чертов Ючон, рано или поздно попадется с этим долбанным наплевательским отношением! И он, Чанмин, ни за что в жизни не станет его в этот раз отмазывать, ходить к декану и просить дать этому обнаглевшему идиоту второй шанс. Какого черта! Почему он должен вечно вкалывать за двоих на парах, а Ючон только и делает, что развлекается! Вылетит, потом восстановится на тот же курс с потерей года – некоторая мозговая активность и напряженка в жизни ему не помешают… А Чанмин к тому времени сам неспеша закончит обучение. И никто ему мозги парить не будет, жизнь снова станет спокойной и неспешной!..  
\- Блядь! На, прочитай хоть имя препода, придурок! – Чанмин зло кидает в Ючона тетрадью с конспектами лекций и сваливает подальше, чтобы не врезать ему.  
Ючон удивленно смотрит другу вслед, но с благодарностью листает страницы, читая шапки тем и первые абзацы.

***

\- Кажется я заболел, - расстроено ноет Ючон, вытирая нос очередным бумажным платочком. Ими завалена вся половина библиотечного стола Микки, но он даже не делает попыток их выкинуть. Холода ударили неожиданно, и Ючон не успел вовремя переключиться на теплые зимние вещи, погуляв пару дней в легких курточках. – Детка, меня знобит и у меня болит горлышко…  
\- Сколько раз я говорил тебе не называть меня так? И хватит придуриваться, надоел, у нас экзамен через неделю. Зубри давай, а не пытайся откосить. Надоели твои «как-нибудь сдам». – Чанмин сидит, уткнувшись в учебник, чуть ли не водит носом по строчкам, и даже не пытается сделать вид, что состояние друга его хоть немного беспокоит.  
Микки что-то бурчит ответно, но у него нет сил и желания привычно подколоть друга. Все, что ему сейчас хочется - это закутаться в одеяло и выпить горячего чаю. Он чувствует, как его начинает потряхивать от поднимающейся температуры, мысли текут вяло, сознание понемногу отключается… Ючон потуже затягивает шарф, прячет ладони в рукавах свитера, и пытается хоть немного удобнее устроиться на жестком библиотечном стуле, почти уткнувшись подбородком в грудь. Может быть, если сейчас замереть и чуток подремать, то простуда пройдет сама собой?.. На границе яви и сна он чувствует чужую ладонь, дотрагивающуюся до горячего лба, и еще через секунду понимает, что его тянут вверх, заставляя подняться. Микки протестующее что-то мычит, но сопротивляться совершенно нет сил, и он открывает глаза. И первое, что видит – сосредоточенный взгляд Чанмина, стоящего почти впритык к нему. Если бы ему не было так плохо, Микки ни за что не упустил бы возможности схохмить по этому поводу, но сейчас у него совсем нет ни сил, ни настроения, и Ючон только шмыгает заложенным носом.  
\- У тебя глаза совсем красные и больные. И лоб горячий, похоже на температуру. – Чанмин хмурится, отворачивается и собирает со стола учебники, запихивая их в сумку. – Пошли, нужно тебя лечить. Мог бы не строить из себя героя, а остаться дома сразу, как понял, что простываешь. С этими твоими вечными шуточками не поймешь, когда тебе реально плохо, а когда просто поиздеваться хочешь.  
Он застегивает толстовку и тянет Ючона к выходу, одновременно соображая, где поблизости можно заскочить в аптеку, потому что дома у Микки наверняка нет ничего сильнее аспирина. Да и тот покупается только на случай похмелья после очередной вечеринки.  
Ючон покаянно вздыхает и оглушительно чихает в бумажный платочек – нос окончательно заложило и виски начало ломить тупой болью…  
Много позже, лежа в постели, согревая ладони о кружку с горячим травяным настоем, и вдыхая идущий от нее пар, Микки чувствует себя почти счастливым. И когда из кухни раздается звук льющейся воды и позвякивание тарелок, которые Чанмин старается бесшумно распихать по шкафчикам, состояние гармонии полностью охватывает его и хочется заморозить этот момент навечно, чтобы сохранить в памяти столь редкое для его жизни ощущение домашнего уюта.  
Когда Чанмин уходит домой, Ючон этого уже не слышит – он спит, укутанный в одеяло и два пледа. И не видит, как, оглянувшись на его комнату, парень пару секунд медлит, думая о чем-то, а потом, словно встряхнувшись, гасит свет в коридоре и тихонько, чтобы не разбудить больного, закрывает дверь и поворачивает ключ в замке.

***

\- Что-то меня этот фильм совсем не торкает, – тоскливо говорит Ючон, закидывая в рот очередную пригоршню поп-корна. Происходящее на экране трясется, изображение скачет вверх-вниз, а то и вовсе иногда заваливается на бок, отчего в глазах у Микки рябит и скачут мушки. Он пытается переключить внимание на двух девушек, сидящих впереди, но звук из колонок с гребаным-мать-его-долби так ударяет по мозгам при очередном скачке сюжета, что у Ючона начинает дергаться веко и в голове раздается стук как минимум десятка молоточков.  
\- Ты мне лучше скажи, кого он торкает, кроме критиков. Я тому идиоту памятник собственноручно поставлю, - не менее тоскливо отзывается Чанмин. Попытки понять оригинальную режиссерскую задумку он бросил еще двадцать минут назад, и сейчас с печалью вспоминает пакетик печенья, лежащий дома в верхней полке его стола. А ведь вечер можно было провести с гораздо большей пользой… – В следующий раз фильм выбираю я, и попробуй только возразить!  
\- Я готов подписаться на что угодно, если мы сейчас же поднимемся и свалим отсюда, пока мой мозг не вытек через уши. – Микки страдальчески морщится и прикрывает глаза ладонью.  
\- Да, со звуком они что-то совсем налажали, - Чанмин дергается при очередном зубодробительном скрипе и обалдело постукивает по уху. – Знаешь, я лучше поделюсь с тобой последними новинками, выкачанными на днях из Интернета. И пусть там тривиальные боевики и тупые голливудские комедии, но сейчас я буду рад им как никогда в жизни.  
\- Отличненько! – Микки оперативно берет ситуацию в свои руки, подскакивает с места и протискивается на выход, таща за собой друга. – Тогда я сейчас за выпивкой, а ты за дисками и встречаемся у меня через пятнадцать минут.

***

В автобусе на удивление многолюдно и, когда они садятся на свободные сиденья друг напротив друга, поболтать не удается – чтобы услышать собеседника в такой толпе придется, как минимум, повышать голос, а то и вовсе переходить на крик. Поэтому они просто смотрят в окно, время от времени переглядываясь и по-идиотски ухмыляясь.  
За окном мелко моросит дождик, ехать еще минут тридцать и Чанмин, не досыпавший ночами, сидя над учебниками (ну что за непонятное желание во всем быть лучшим?..), уже на десятой минуте начинает клевать носом, пока окончательно не утыкается подбородком в грудь, привалившись плечом к стеклу. Микки смотрит на него и глупо улыбается. И немного беспокоится – Чанмину гораздо удобнее было бы дремать на чьем-нибудь плече, но не будешь же объяснять это сидящей рядом с ним аджумме, прося поменяться с тобой местами?  
Как-то, совершенно незаметно для Ючона, этот парень начинает занимать в его жизни очень важную ячейку. Эта ячейка отвечает за кучу вещей, в том числе и принятие жизненно важных решений. И он сам не понимает, как это объяснить Чанмину, чтобы тот в очередной раз не злился. Как объяснить, что Микки теперь не может определиться, и принять то или иное решение не посоветовавшись с ним не потому, что ему по барабану на собственную жизнь или окружающих? Как объяснить, что Ючону чертовски важно знать, что думает Чанмин, какой вариант выберет, что ему бы хотелось сделать, и как бы поступил он в той или иной ситуации? Микки медленно, но верно, шаг за шагом изучает его привычки, разбирает каждую его эмоцию, учится понимать малейший оттенок чувств на лице. Он уверен, что рано или поздно сможет читать его как открытую книгу, и кажется, время тянется медленно-медленно, все ради того, чтобы успеть сделать все столь давно планируемое и желаемое…  
Когда Чанмин внезапно открывает глаза и их взгляды встречаются, они долго смотрят друг на друга. Ни тени улыбки, ни единой попытки отвести взгляд. Глаза в глаза, слишком внимательно и серьезно, не пытаясь сказать ни слова. И надо бы отвернуться, пока Чанмин не начал задумываться, но Микки не в силах заставить себя. Что ты видишь сейчас? Догадываешься, о чем я думаю? Понимаешь, чего я хочу, сам еще этого не осознавая?  
А потом, на повороте Ючона пихает кто-то из стоящих рядом и зрительный контакт прерывается. Он невольно моргает, отводит взгляд в сторону, и когда вновь смотрит на Чанмина – глаза парня опять закрыты, и он снова дремлет, привалившись к окну.

***

Очередная зима подкрадывается незаметно. Казалось бы, еще вчера дворники выгребали кучи листьев, а уже сегодня с самого утра Сеул заносит невиданной силы снегопадом.  
Ючон напоминает ребенка – в куртке нараспашку, со сдвинутой на одно ухо шапкой и небрежно повязанным шарфом, он, как и несколько его знакомых из общаги, носится по сугробам, зачерпывает белые пушистые хлопья руками в мокрых рукавицах, лепит кривые снежки и обстреливает всех, кому не посчастливилось оказаться поблизости. Периодически он поскальзывается и падает, плюхаясь на снег то боком, при неудачном повороте на бегу, то тощей задницей, обтянутой синими выцветшими джинсами. В такие моменты он барахтается, загребая снег руками и заразительно смеется, откидывая голову, отчего помпон на его шапке забавно подпрыгивает. Пар вырывается изо рта густыми клубами, нос давно посинел и пальцы заледенели, но это совершенная ерунда, не стоящая внимания. Но когда Ючон окончательно стягивает и отбрасывает мешающую куртку, Чанмин отталкивается от дерева, возле которого наблюдал с безопасного расстояния за этим сумасшествием, и направляется к другу. Получив пару раз шальным снежком по брюкам и в спину, он подхватывает куртку Микки и, хватая Ючона за руку, вытаскивает его из очередного сугроба, в который тот плюхнулся, поскользнувшись на коварной полоске льда, прятавшейся под снегом. Ючон послушно стоит, пока Чанмин отряхивает снег с его спины, и, натянув куртку, идет за другом к общежитию, прекрасно зная, что сейчас его ждут нудные нравоучения. Но это с лихвой окупится горячим чаем и теплым пледом, которые Чанмин непременно выдаст ему, как только Ючон переступит порог его комнаты.

***

\- Бляяя, как мне хреновооо! – Микки со стоном опирается на ободок унитаза, вяло сплевывая слюну. Хочется лечь и спокойно умереть, но желудок не позволяет такой роскоши, и Ючон опять подаётся вперёд, избавляя организм от выпитого за последние пару часов.  
Все это время Чанмин молчит, неспешно наматывая туалетную бумагу с рулона на руку, опираясь боком о косяк открытой двери кабинки и безразлично рассматривая облезающую краску на стене. Голубое освещение клубного туалета придает происходящему некую иррациональность, в какой-то момент Микки даже кажется, что все это происходит не с ним и не здесь. Где-то вдали гремит музыка, но дверь туалета закрыта плотно, и до кабинок доносятся только приглушенные звуки басов. Сплюнув последний раз, Ючон, пошатываясь и держась за стенки, поднимается, пытаясь стать более-менее устойчиво.  
Чанмин со вздохом отталкивается от двери, подходит к другу и закидывает его руку себе на плечи:  
\- Держись, нужно добраться до такси и загрузить тебя в общагу.  
Микки мычит что-то утвердительное и тянет его к раковине. Пока он полощет рот, шумно отфыркиваясь и моет руки, Чанмин успевает вызвать такси и созвониться с сокурсниками, с которыми они пришли в клуб отметить успешную сдачу очередной сессии.  
Через несколько минут Ючон дремлет на заднем сиденье такси, привалившись головой к стеклу, и недовольно морщится время от времени, когда машину потряхивает на неровной дороге.  
Возле общежития Чанмин расплачивается с водителем и, опять загрузив пьяное тело на плечи, тянет Ючона к зданию общежития. Наконец, еще минут через пятнадцать, Микки сброшен на кровать и Чанмин с облегчением разминает плечи, затем вытаскивает из-под кровати запасное одеяло и накидывает его на друга.  
\- Надеюсь, добираться домой на мне не войдет у Ючона в привычку, - недовольно бубнит он, захлопывая дверь и направляясь в свою комнату.

***

Сегодня на улице теплее, чем было на прошлой неделе, но Ючон возвращается домой раньше обычного. В клуб почему-то не тянет, а Чанмин на свидании со своей девушкой. Она не из университета, так что видятся они редко, учитывая, как его друг любит закопаться в энциклопедии и учебники. Но, если подумать, то ей жутко повезло – Чанмин относится к тому типу людей, который носит свою половинку на руках всю жизнь и старается отдавать ей все возможное внимание.  
Ючон вываливается из лифта, устало звеня ключами от входной двери. В коридоре на этаже традиционно выкручена лампочка кем-то из соседей – студенты, что с них взять… Микки настолько отвлечен своими мыслями, что замечает фигуру, сидящую на полу и подпирающую дверь в его комнату, только едва не наступив на нее. И с удивлением понимает, что это Чанмин, уснувший в далеко не самой удобной позе, привалившись к косяку.  
\- Эй, друг, ты чего?.. – Ючон приседает на корточки и трясет его за плечо. – Нашел где спать. Что ты тут вообще делаешь, а как же свидание?  
Он помогает подняться сонно моргающему Чанмину, заводит его в комнату и захлопывает дверь, одновременно щелкая выключателем. Лампочка под потолком ярко вспыхивает и гость спешно прикрывает глаза рукой. Но Ючону хватает и пары секунд, чтобы увидеть мешки под глазами, мятую рубашку и растрепанные волосы.  
\- Что случилось? – Микки направляется к шкафу и выуживает оттуда бутылку скотча. – Садись, сейчас будем пить. Тебе это точно надо.  
Он подцепляет пробку ножом и разливает янтарную жидкость по стаканам. Насильно впихивает в руки Чанмину тот, в котором алкоголя больше и берет себе второй.  
Через полчаса атмосфера в комнате становится более располагающей, и вот уже Ючон прилежно выполняет роль жилетки, разве что с той разницей, что сидит в кресле напротив и просто слушает.  
\- Она сказала, что устала чувствовать себя чужой. Сказала, что как бы я не старался, все равно мы никогда не станем нормальной парой – ей так и не удалось за все это время меня понять и влиться в мой мир… Сказала, что я слишком много внимания уделяю университету и что не хочет быть заменой, а если мне требуется нормальная жизнь и нормальные отношения, то она явно мне не подходит для этого, потому что это я не позволяю ей развивать наши чувства дальше… Но, Ючон, как же так? – Чанмин поднимает голову и смотрит покрасневшими глазами на Микки. – Учеба – в этом же весь я, почему она не хочет понять, что мне это интересно и нужно?  
\- Потому что она идиотка. – Ючон хрустит сухариком, довольно жмурясь. – Она хочет богатого мужа, который будет все свое внимание отдавать ей. А бабки когда зарабатывать? Или по ее мнению, они сами с неба падать будут, когда она захочет себе очередную шубу и новую машину? Хочешь мой дружеский совет? Забей, таких много. Может быть, завтра ты встретишь самую потрясающую девушку на свете и будешь с ужасом вспоминать сегодняшние переживания.  
Чанмин улыбается уголком рта, а затем ставит стакан на столик и поднимается.  
\- Дай полотенце. И рубашку чистую. Надо привести себя в приличный вид, а то самому противно.

***

\- Что это? – Чанмин удивленно пялится на содержимое корзины в руках Ючона.  
\- Ээээ… Ну, как бы, вещи, необходимые для поездки? – Микки на всякий случай втягивает голову в плечи и косит глазом на корзинку, пытаясь сообразить, что того опять не устроило.  
\- Знаешь, если бы я не знал тебя настолько хорошо, то я бы скорее предположил, что имею дело с неприспособленным к жизни идиотом. Может хотя бы ради разнообразия хоть изредка перестанешь вести себя в моем присутствии как умственно отсталый?  
\- Ну-у, детка, так ведь в нашей сладкой парочке Гениальный ребенок – это ты. А я так, на подхвате. – Ючон дурашливо подмигивает и щипает Чанмина за щеку.  
\- Иди к черту! – парень раздраженно отмахивается и лезет в корзину. – Фен. Отлично. Ты в курсе, что мы едем на пляж? Куда ты там штепсель впихивать будешь?!  
\- Ну, мой все равно сломался… - Микки рассеянно взъерошил волосы свободной рукой.  
\- Твоим волосам никакой фен не поможет – это вечное гнездо можно изменить, только если ты станешь лысым! А это что еще такое? – Чанмин брезгливо вытягивает за край упаковку с шерстяным пледом. – Это плед для пляжа? «Шерсть мериноса». Ты с какой сосны с утра рухнул, дорогой друг?!  
\- Ну, продавец сказала, что «шерсть этих овец обладает целебными свойствами». О тебе же забочусь, блин. – Микки потрепал край шерстяного изделия и со вздохом запихнул его обратно в упаковку. – Пойду, отнесу назад и попрошу чего попроще.  
\- Я вообще удивляюсь, как ты, с такой расхлябанной организацией личного времени и сил, так успешно сосуществуешь с окружающим тебя социумом. – Чанмин, методично сверяясь с листком бумаги, проходит по рядам, постепенно заполняя корзину нужными товарами и вычеркивая их из списка.  
\- Это еще что! Я вообще многогранная личность! – Микки рассеянно перебирает упаковки с бенгальскими огнями. – Вот возьму, женюсь, найду работу и стану какой-нибудь офисной крысой. И тогда ты поплачешь, что потерял такого чудесного раздолбая-друга.  
\- Ага, как же. Ты еще скажи про пару-тройку ребятишек, и я тогда окончательно решу, что ты успел где-то накуриться, пока я занимался покупками.  
Микки обиженно хмурится, но уже буквально через пару минут восторженным взглядом провожает проходящую мимо блондинку европейской внешности.  
\- Горбатого могила исправит. – Чанмин легко пинает Ючона в бок кулаком и направляется к кассе.

***

\- Смотри-ка, как оно получилось… - Тоскливый взгляд в сторону счастливой супружеской пары.  
\- Ревнуешь? Это так на тебя не похоже. – Джеджун отпивает шампанское из своего бокала.  
\- Какое еще «ревнуешь»?! Я ее вообще почти не знаю, и уж точно это не одна из моих бывших. – Микки раздраженно хватает бокал с подноса проходившего мимо официанта и тут же, поморщившись, делает глоток.  
\- Пфе, ненавижу шампанское.  
\- Не ее, его. Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я. Твой мальчик подрос, возмужал, превратился в умного и сногсшибательного красавчика. Но кое-кто успел это осознать быстрее его идиота-друга. Ты всегда был тормозом в решении личных вопросов, вот и результат. Только, боюсь, исправлять его уже слишком поздно, дорогой кузен. И не надо на меня так грозно молчать. – Джеджун игнорирует злобный взгляд в свою сторону. – Я тебя с детства знаю. Мы с тобой в одной песочнице машинки на запчасти разбирали, и изучить твой характер я смог даже получше тебя самого. Так что только попробуй мне возразить!  
Вздох в ответ и еще один тоскливый взгляд в сторону жениха с невестой.  
\- Глупо так получилось. Я сам не ожидал. Сначала долго понять не мог, почему у меня мозг на него так переклинивает местами. А когда дошло, и пока осознал как с этим жить – стало поздно. Его родители уже подыскали ему милую работящую девочку из хорошей семьи и быстренько обтяпали их свадьбу. Он же примерный сын, наперекор родителям не пойдет, особенно если они о его будущем заботятся… Я чертовски жалок… Столько времени понадобилось, чтобы до меня дошло, а к тому моменту, когда понял что к чему – он меня «обрадовал» своей свадьбой. – Микки сглатывает ком в горле. - И я подумал, что, наверное, лучше помолчать, чем потерять его вообще. А так хотя бы друзьями останемся. Совместные попойки, вечера за семейным ужином время от времени. Глядишь, если буду хорошо себя вести, то может крестным отцом сделают однажды…  
\- О, да, детка, месяц, похоже, был необычайно насыщенным. Я действительно тебе сочувствую. Сочувствую, что ты вечно так медленно раскачиваешься для важных дел, а глупости совершаешь за две секунды. – Джеджун издевательски-подбадривающе хлопает кузена по плечу. – Иди, поздравь счастливых молодоженов, а то скоро народ начнет задумываться, почему лучший друг и свидетель в одном лице избегает главных виновников торжества. 

***

\- Ну, подружек со стороны жены мы решили не приглашать, а лучшего друга со стороны мужа хотели увидеть на новоселье обязательно, особенно учитывая, что на свадьбе вам так и не удалось пообщаться. – Чанмин улыбается, прижимая к себе невесту. Нет, не невесту. Теперь уже, черт ее побери, жену.  
Она мило улыбается и вежливо здоровается, представляясь еще раз в ответ на приветствие Ючона. Приглашает его к столу и, когда парни усаживаются, разливает чай по чашкам. Чанмин улыбается ей («Он вообще, в последнее время, слишком много улыбается», - злится про себя Микки), а Ючон опускает глаза на ложечку и, выдавливая ответную кривоватую усмешку, крутит ее в пальцах.  
К концу второго часа у Микки жутко раскалывается голова и иногда он отвечает невпопад, но Чанмин слишком увлечен переглядываниями с женой, чтобы заметить эти оговорки.  
Когда Ючон собирается уходить, Чанмин провожает его до двери и обнимает на прощание, по-дружески похлопывая ладонью по спине.  
\- Знаешь, я сначала не обрадовался, когда родители сказали про невесту. Но сейчас, кажется, я уже в нее влюблен. Она милая и с ней комфортно. Надеюсь, все у нас будет хорошо и дальше, - он немного сконфуженно улыбается, а Микки может только согласно поддакивать и желать удачи.  
Когда дверь захлопывается за его спиной, Ючон на автомате проходит два лестничных пролета и приваливается к стене, стягивая шапку, прижимая горячий лоб к холодному бетону. Голова раскалывается с такой силой, что еще немного – и он заплачет от боли. А может быть, это просто сердце ноет? 

***

Полгода проходят незаметно. Ну, по крайней мере, незаметно для Чанмина. Он весь в делах, у него новая работа, он увлечен обустройством дома. Его жена – Ючон намеренно зовет ее именно так у себя в голове, желая, чтобы она так и оставалась образом, фигурой, для которой не существует имени и лица, которая относится к числу тех, кто приходит и вскоре уходит, растворяясь дымкой в памяти, - вполне освоилась в новой семье и с головой погрузилась в работу, предоставив мужу полную свободу действий. Чанмин говорит, что она хочет подняться по карьерной лестнице как можно скорее, поэтому прилагает все усилия к тому, чтобы добиться своей цели.  
\- Никогда не испытывал теплых чувств к карьеристкам, - бубнит себе под нос Микки, перебирая шмотки в шкафу в попытках найти чистую рубашку, и вспоминая их последний разговор. У них сегодня встреча, традиционные посиделки в кинотеатре – как раз попадают на премьеру фильма, который они давно ждали.  
Правда, уже через пару часов Ючон понимает, что, наверное, лучше бы отказаться и от этой традиции – возле кинотеатра, на лавочке, где они договорились встретиться, рядом с Чанмином сидит она, и Микки даже на минуту останавливается, пытаясь собрать мысли в единое целое. Нет, в принципе, логично, что его друг пришел не один. Но почему-то Ючону казалось, что именно это, - совместные просмотры фильмов в кинотеатре или у него дома, - принадлежат только им двоим. Наверное, пришло время перестать жить прошлым…  
И в середине фильма он внезапно понимает, что начинает ненавидеть ее чистой и незамутненной ненавистью. Просто за то, что к ней сейчас слегка склоняется в темноте его фигура; за то, что из ее ведерка он ест поп-корн; за то, что смотрит теперь почти все время на нее; за то, что ей шепчет пришедшие на ум остроты об актерах... Ючону остается только судорожно сжимать свою бутылку с пивом и сидеть, уставившись в экран, совершенно не понимая, что там происходит, не пытаясь даже вникнуть в сюжет – мысли его далеко и, пожалуй, в какой-то мере он даже рад, что вокруг сидят посторонние люди и он не сделает сейчас ничего необдуманного – мнение Чанмина о лучшем друге, его расположение, его дружба, в конце-то концов – это все слишком важно для Ючона, чтобы позволить сердцу дать слабину и сделать то, что в здравом уме он бы никогда не сделал. 

***

\- Я развожусь. – Чанмин отсутствующим взглядом смотрит в стену напротив, рассеянно крутя в руках бутылку с пивом.  
Ючон, только начавший было делать глоток, от неожиданности давится и долго кашляет, судорожно пытаясь одновременно вдохнуть воздух и что-то сказать.  
\- Какого?.. – это все, что ему, наконец, удается выдавить после очередного приступа кашля. Но Чанмин его понимает и без лишних слов.  
\- Не получается у нас с семейной жизнью. Она слишком занята своей карьерой. А я хочу по вечерам видеть свою жену дома. И чтобы она хоть иногда пыталась мне что-нибудь готовить. Мы вчера долго говорили и решили, что разойтись - это лучший выход из ситуации. Родители, конечно, будут в шоке. Они всё ждали внуков, но, похоже, не судьба…  
Чанмин вздыхает и устало прикрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Микки некоторое время бездумно пялится на оголившуюся шею и, наконец, тяжело сглатывает, отводя взгляд и откашливаясь.  
\- И когда?.. – Вопрос повисает в воздухе, дожидаясь, пока Чанмин отреагирует.  
\- На следующей неделе. Чего, спрашивается, долго тянуть?  
\- Это хорошо!.. – ляпает Микки, не подумав, ловит удивленный взгляд и, сбившись, несет что-то невнятное. – Ну, ты знаешь, она мне никогда особо не нравилась! И вообще… Ты, это… Ну… Есть девушки получше… Ты же сам понимаешь, все еще впереди!.. И, это… Ну…  
Глядя на то, как Микки мямлит и пытается подобрать слова, Чанмин внезапно, совершенно неожиданно для себя самого, начинает улыбаться. Кажется, что все снова в порядке и жизнь налаживается. Чертовски не хватало всего этого, дружеских посиделок и разговоров ни о чем. Рутина затянула, а он и не заметил сам, как чуть не потерял такого дорогого для себя человека – слишком редко они стали видеться из-за его загруженности на работе и личных проблем…  
\- Забей, все нормально. – Чанмин снова откидывает голову на диванную спинку и прикрывает глаза. – Теперь уже все, наконец-то, нормально. 

***

\- Не хочешь подойти к нему? – Джеджун внимательно смотрит Ючону в глаза, дожидаясь реакции. Как-то так получилось, что вечеринка для выпускников их года собрала у себя почти всех, и даже Чанмин почтил ее свои присутствием. – Я так понимаю, вы все еще не поговорили, и он до сих пор ничего не знает. Ты или обладаешь идеальным терпением, или просто дурак, который дождется очередную милую девочку. Только в этот раз тебе может не повезти, и малышка твоего мальчика не отпустит вообще. Ну, так что, еще планируешь подождать сколько? Год? Два? Все десять? Или признаешься ему в его сотый день рождения? Осчастливишь, так сказать, к концу жизни?  
\- Нууу, Дже, блин… Слушай, вообще-то, не гони коней, он только развелся, куда он денется?  
\- Идиот! – внезапно рявкает Джеджун ему прямо в лицо, заставляя Микки испуганно вздрогнуть. – Ты настоящий идиот! Посмотри вокруг и посчитай своим тормознутым мозгом, сколько баб на него пялится! А потом можешь со спокойной душой напиваться дальше, если тебе настолько похрену на чудом предоставившуюся возможность наконец-то разобраться в своих долбаных желаниях!  
Он зло пихает Микки в грудь, отталкивая, и отворачивается в сторону, раздраженно скользя взглядом по собравшимся в комнате.  
А Чанмин на другом конце комнаты отворачивается в сторону, делая вид, что не наблюдал только что за тем, с какой злостью Ючон опускает стакан на стол, выплескивая часть жидкости на скатерть.

***

А через две недели Микки поневоле вспоминает слова Джеджуна. Именно тогда, когда Чанмин приходит к нему в гости с незнакомой девушкой. И она снова возвращает Ючону это кошмарное состояние беспокойства – он-то знает, что Чанмин не тот человек, который встречается с кем-нибудь просто для галочки. Нервозность потихоньку отгрызает большую часть эмоций и Микки сам не замечает, как начинает иногда срываться. Сначала на работе – напарник злится и, не выдержав, советует взять отпуск и пересидеть период ПМС дома, - потом в разговорах с друзьями и родными…  
И внезапно, однажды вечером, Ючон понимает, что они с Чанмином почти перестали нормально общаться. Эта непонятная натянутость в отношениях, недосказанность, скованность в поведении… Виноват-то не Чанмин, разве нет? И пока еще все окончательно не разрушено своими же заботливыми руками, нужно восстанавливать то, что было.  
Именно поэтому уже на следующий вечер Ючон нажимает кнопки домофона на двери подъезда лучшего друга и поднимается на второй этаж, перепрыгивая через ступеньку.  
\- А вот и я! – он улыбается стоящему в дверях Чанмину и пихает ему в руки пакет из магазина, пытаясь игнорировать майку с низким клинообразным вырезом, открывающую часть груди. – Тут перекусить то-сё и, конечно же, пиво!  
После третьей бутылки пива и первого фильма, Микки расслабленно подпирает плечами диван, утверждая, что на полу сидеть удобнее. Они успевают перемыть косточки паре их знакомых, когда раздается звонок, после которого настроение Ючона резко устремляется к нулю. То, каким голосом разговаривает со звонящим Чанмин, сразу дает понять, что это «она». И, судя по всему, это чудовище жаждет вырвать на очередное свидание его друга, который, надо сказать, отшучивается, но, черт побери, и не отказывается! Нервозность возвращается с удвоенной силой - Микки не нравится такой Чанмин, разговаривающий заигрывающим тоном с малознакомой девчонкой и игнорирующий Ючона, который жестами требует положить трубку. Он только делает большие глаза и продолжает что-то там нести про погоду и выходные, словно ничего не происходит. Это почему-то очень злит Микки и он подрывается с пола:  
\- Бля, да нахрена она тебе сдалась, их же пруд пруди вокруг! – Ючон почти срывается на крик, и вцепляется в плечо друга. – Хочешь повторения прошлого раза?! Какого черта, неужели со мной тебе так скучно, что тебя устраивает любая, намекнувшая, что она не против встречаться?!  
Чанмин извиняется, прикрывает трубку рукой и спокойно смотрит на Ючона.  
\- Ты все сказал?  
\- Всё? – Микки удивленно пялится на парня. - Ах, ты хочешь все услышать? Да она тебя раскрутит на подарки и рестораны, а потом опять разобьет тебе сердце и бросит. И ты опять приползешь ко мне, потому что только, бля, дружище Ючон способен тебя понять и поддержать, насрав на свои чувства и желания. И когда ты будешь иметь ее где-нибудь в своей квартире, я, блядь, буду сидеть дома и заливаться пивом, потому что так положено, что ты имеешь всех, кого хочешь, а вот я, блядь, при всем своем гребаном желании, не могу поиметь единственного человека, которого люблю уже почти семь лет! Просто потому что он мой, мать его, лучший друг! И подкатывать к нему с предложениями в стиле «давай по пиву и потом у этой стенки» как-то, блядь, не по-дружески совершенно! Хотя я бы не против и у стенки, и на столе, и еще в куче мест!..  
Микки тяжело дышит, медленно осознавая, что перечеркнул сейчас все, чего добивался долгие годы, но чувствуя, что с его души наконец-то свалился камень.  
\- Похоже кто-то перепил. – Чанмин удивленно отодвигается в сторону, с опаской косясь на бутылку в руке Ючона.  
\- Я не перепил! – тот замечает взгляд и со стуком ставит ее на стол.  
\- Ага, как же, оно и видно. Слушай, ты…  
Микки перебивает:  
\- Нет, это ты послушай меня внимательно хотя бы раз! Я трезв как никогда и отвечаю за каждое свое слово! И я действительно серьёзен, бля! – Микки тяжело дышит, а потом растерянно повторяет. - Я действительно серьезен…  
Помолчав, Ючон потерянно машет рукой и плюхается на диван:  
\- Ай, да насрать, все равно давно пора было сказать.  
Чанмин, не спуская взгляда с Микки, подносит сотовый к уху:  
\- Знаешь, я сейчас занят. И завтра я тоже занят. И вообще, я теперь занят все время. Так что извини, малышка, и не звони мне больше. – Он отключает телефон, игнорируя возмущенные вопли из трубки, и, не глядя, кидает его на столик. – А теперь начни сначала и спокойным голосом. И, может быть, тогда я даже не буду выбивать дурь из твоей головы за то, что узнал об этом только сейчас.  
\- Я… Ммм… - Микки внезапно теряется и не может подобрать слова. - Я пойду, наверное, нехрен мне тут теперь делать. И если мы опять перестанем нормально общаться, то теперь я хотя бы буду знать что сам виноват, а не потому что у тебя семья и все такое.  
Чанмин раздраженно поднимает бровь, садится на диван и закидывает ногу на ногу.  
\- У меня что, плохо с дикцией? Кажется, я не сказал тебе выметаться и вроде бы не спускаю с лестницы самостоятельно. А теперь садись и обстоятельно объясняй что к чему, когда началось и какого черта, спрашивается, меня посвящают в это только сегодня.  
Микки опускает голову на руки, и, глядя в пол, проглатывая часть слов, негромко бубнит то, что так давно хотелось объяснить. Сбивается, теряется, иногда топчется на одном месте, собирая мысли в кучу. Чанмин терпеливо и внимательно слушает, не перебивая, не пытаясь подогнать, понимая, что Ючон тогда окончательно собьется с мысли, а затем, когда Микки наконец умолкает, с усталым вздохом откидывает голову назад.  
\- Господи, не дал человеку ума, иначе и не скажешь…  
Посидев в тишине минуту, Чанмин поднимается, вытаскивает из бара бутылку коньяка и пару снифтеров, наполняет каждый на треть. Один снифтер оставляет себе, а второй протягивает Ючону.  
\- Думаю, выпить тебе сейчас необходимо. – Микки с тупым удивлением на лице принимает протягиваемую емкость и сидит, не зная, что делать. – Поздравляю, Пак Ючон, вам потребовалось почти семь лет, чтобы сообщить о своих чувствах. И то, мне, похоже, сильно повезло, что вы сегодня успели выпить. Иначе сколько раз еще мне надо было бы завести подружек, а то и жениться, чтобы наконец-то услышать нечто подобное?  
\- Т-ты не удивлен? – Ючон давится словами.  
\- Нет, конечно, я удивлен, черт побери! Я удивлен тому, что мой друг оказался таким трусом! – Чанмин раздраженно отпивает из бокала и вздыхает. – И в этом удивлении нет ничего приятного. Но, в принципе, все еще реально поправить. Так что к концу недели я хочу видеть в этой квартире твои чемоданы с необходимыми тебе шмотками. Будем исправлять вместе то, что ты умудрился испортить в одиночку. И, да, мусор выносишь ты и посуду моешь тоже ты. И рот закрой, пока муха не залетела. Может это научит тебя не принимать больше решений за нас обоих.  
Чанмин неспеша покачивает ногой, пристально рассматривая лицо Ючона, пока тот пытается осознать сказанное. И в тот момент, когда до Микки, наконец, доходит, что, кажется, случилось что-то невероятное и можно на минутку сбросить маску взрослого, попрыгать по комнате и поорать от восторга, Чанмин улыбается. А затем, когда Ючон оказывается рядом, он подхватывается с места и ловит его в полуобъятие, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, слушая как бешено стучит в груди сердце.  
\- И ведь казался-то нормальным бабником… Кто ж знал… - Бубнит он в воротник рубашки теперь уже своего парня.  
А Ючон просто смеется, не в силах успокоиться. Ему очень тепло и хорошо, и почему-то кажется, что в его жизни внезапно зажглось яркое негасимое солнце, а все его чувства и ощущения, бурлившие беспорядочным комом столько лет, наконец-то, взорвались и на их месте теперь кружится воронка бесконечной Галактики, сияющей мириадами оттенков...

 

"Галактика" by ~Плачущий Ангел~  
03.12.2010


End file.
